Present
by PJOforlifeFairyTailFan
Summary: She walked up to Jason, slowly, her hands subconsciously shaking. Calm, she reminded herself. In a flash, she remembered saying things like, "We have a platonic relationship" and "Gwen, I promise you I have no feelings for this boy." And then her actions were not of a queen's, but of a stupid lovestruck girl. And suddenly she was leaning closer and closer and- Slight AU


**Hi! Today is Jason's birthday, so for all you Jeyna fans, I have a present! Surprise! A new story! Anyways, happy birthday Jason! Enjoy!**

* * *

Reyna paced around her villa,thinking and pondering endlessly. Questions including: Why did I do that? What will he think of me? Statements Including: Gods, I am so _stupid._ I am a _queen._ I am _strong._ I cannot take down my walls for a _boy_. More Questions: What would Hylla do? More Statements: I can't turn him into a guinea pig. I am such an _idiot._

* * *

Approximately 6 hours earlier...

* * *

It was Jason Grace's birthday. July 1st. He would be 16 this year. Reyna was his fellow praetor. Jason didn't know what present she would be giving him. He just knew she would be giving him a good one. After all, she did forget his birthday last year due to her doing all his praetor paperwork.

He remembered her announcing her apology in front of everyone in the celebration, like a queen would do.

Now he was listening to her crumpling up papers that were full of gift ideas, and throwing them with perfect precision into the garbage bin. The thought of the stoic and perpetually calm Reyna getting frustrated made him smile. He was so glad that the walls in between their two villas were thin.

* * *

Approximately 1 hour later...

* * *

Reyna threw the last sheet of paper into the trash, running out of ideas. What was she going to do? She threw on a cloak to block her face and walked out of the villa, untidy and not organized. Not braided but tangled hair. A wrinkled purple toga. Dark bags under her eyes. She walked into the Fifth Cohort Principia and took off the cloak. Only a 15 year old girl was in the barracks, Reyna's good friend and colleague Gwen.

"Reyna, you're a mess! What happened? Was Jason annoying again? Cut him some slack, Reyna, it's his sixteenth birthday," Gwen exclaimed.

"I need you to help me find a present for Jason, Centurion Gwen. Praetor's orders," Reyna said.

Luckily the Centurion Gwen knew Reyna better than anyone in Camp Jupiter. Her fears. Her weaknesses. Her pet peeves. Her _love interest._

"I have an idea."

* * *

At approximately the same time...

* * *

Dakota was Jason's best friend. Jason knew him ever since he developed his unique Kool-Aid addiction.

Dakota rushed past the New Rome border, thrusting his javelin into Terminus's nonexistent hands. He ran into the village mall, waving to the storekeepers until he found what Jason considered the store of holiness. New Rome's Fried Chicken Palace.

"How much denarii for a coupon providing a year's supply of fried chicken?"

* * *

Approximately 1 hour later...

* * *

"Eh?" Reyna cried. "I cannot possibly give him that! Gwen, have you lost your mind?!"

"Reyna, think about it. Do you like him or not?" Gwen retorted calmly, though on the inside she was applauding herself for thinking of such a brilliant idea.

"Of course not. Our relationship as praetors is completely platonic, Gwen. You know this," the queen replied as stoic and calmly as possible. On the inside she was going to burst.

Gwen smiled.

"We'll see about that."

* * *

Approximately 2 hours later...

* * *

Dakota smiled as he realized that there was nothing better than a year's supply of fried chicken. He chuckled while he shoved the golden coupon into the inner folds of his toga. Dakota decided to head over to Jason's villa.

"Oy Jason! Watcha up to?"

"I'm working on paperwork."

"Jace. It's your _birthday_. Do you know what _I_ did on my birthday?"

"Get drunk on Kool-Aid?" Jason replied, rolling his blue eyes.

"Exactly! I was having lots of fun! NOT doing work!"

"You do that everyday. Dakota, you've also spent over two-thousand denarii today on your card. You're almost broke. Better find a job before you give your girlfriend Gwen any more expensive presents," Jason said.

"Sh-she's not my girlfriend!"

"Whatever lets you sleep at night."

"Jason, I will kill you."

"Uh-uh-uh. It's my _birthday_ today. I've got to have _fun._ "

* * *

Approximately 40 minutes later in the middle of Jason's Birthday Celebration...

* * *

Jason smiled and grinned as his friends and colleagues wished him a long life and prosperity. Then after a grand feast and speeches, it was Jason's favorite part about his birthday since he was three and spent his first one in Camp Jupiter. The GIFTS. Jason's jaw dropped at Gwen's present. He was given an Imperial Gold knife with his name engraved on the smooth wood hilt with an eagle in mid-flight hovering just above the letter _J._ He smiled at Octavian's "gift." It was Jason's first teddy bear in which Octavian beheaded when Jason was four and they had first met. Funny how Octavian still has something against stuffed animals.

"Brings back the good days, doesn't it, Grace?"

Jason nodded, gritting his teeth. He was about to smack Octavian until he heard a booming voice:

"Never fear, Dakota is here!" screamed Terminus. Then to the said boy he yelled, "Dakota, a deal is a deal! Give me your entire denarii account!"

Jason smiled as he remembered that Dakota was nearly broke.

"I, Dakota the Awesome, deliver this present unto you, Jason Grace."

Dakota handed Jason a box wrapped in newspapers and tied together with cheap unraveling twine. The twine fell apart the moment the box came into contact with Jason's palm. He ripped off the daily New Rome newspaper the _Times New Roman_ and inside the worn out shoe box found a... coupon? Dakota was broke, but not _that_ broke. But wait. It was a coupon for fried chicken. A coupon for a _year's_ supply of fried chicken. Everyone covered their ears once Jason cried for joy:

"I LOVE YOU DAKOTA!"

* * *

Approximately ten minutes later...

* * *

Reyna smiled once Jason and Dakota stopped fanboying over fried chicken and how delicious it would be, but it soon melted off. It was her turn. She walked up to Jason, slowly, her hands subconsciously shaking. _Calm,_ she reminded herself. In a flash, she remembered saying things like, "We have a platonic relationship" and "Gwen, I promise you I have no feelings for this boy."She could see his confused face as she turned away, but she muttered a few words of comfort in Latin to herself and faced Jason. Reyna couldn't stop herself. She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Jason's neck. Reyna felt her cheeks flushing red and then her actions were not of a queen's, but of a stupid lovestruck girl. And suddenly she was leaning closer and closer and-

And.

Then.

She.

Kissed.

Him.

She pulled away, blushing like mad.

"Happy Birthday Jason."

And then she ran back to her villa.

* * *

 **Who gave Jason the best present? In my opinion, it was Octavian all the way. Haha. R &R!**

 **~PJOforlifeFairyTailFan**


End file.
